Fifth Generation (5G) wireless technology is under development. Since it is the aim of any next generation technology to surpass the performance of the existing generation, various architectures are being discussed, such as software-defined networking (SDN), network functions virtualization (NFV), and network virtualization, which are designed to improve various parameters, such as traffic capacity, latency, data throughput, etc.